Love, Unbound
by C.Reverie
Summary: Defeated by Naraku and left lost to time itself, Kagome's entire memory is wiped away. She's a human afflicted with slowed aging, reborn on Planet Altea. How will she change the fate of the world this time? Can she put an end to Zarkon's cruelty once and for all?


_Summary: Defeated by Naraku and left lost to time itself, Kagome's entire memory is wiped away. She's a human afflicted with slowed aging, reborn on Planet Altea. How will she change the fate of the world this time? Can she put an end to Zarkon's cruelty once and for all?_

_Pairing: Alfor x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Note:  
Pre- V: LD start, but will dip into V: LD storyline after a few chapters.  
Flashback/Past written in bulk _Italics._  
Dream text written in bulk _**Bold Italics.**_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The field of flowers she basked in tickled her skin. The pleasant fragrance lingering in the air brought a smile to her face, wiping away the weary expression that seemed to be permanently etched into her skin.

She looked up at the sky, bright blue eyes enraptured by the beautifully clear day. Her black hair fanned out around her in all angles, spreading out under her in inky whisps. To many, she looked beautiful, stunning even. To her, however, she felt that she looked out of place.

Quiet footsteps stole her attention, and Kagome sat up as quickly as she could. She had been so entranced by the scent and sight that she had lost all of her awareness. An embarrassed glow highlighted her cheeks when she heard the newcomer laugh at her expression.

"Why are you out here on your own, Kagome?" Alfor asked the small girl with a smile on his face, his eyes like dazzling crystals as he looked her over. They remained focused on her own eyes, even as he freely approached the priestess and settled down next to her on the grass. His hand settled on the top of her own, and Kagome felt her cheeks warm even more.

"It's nothing," she said, turning away in an attempt to preserve even the tinest fragment of her dignity- if she even had any anymore. Alfor noticed, and his smile was quickly replaced by a worried frown when he saw how his friend seemed to be bothered by something.

"You're lying to me," he said, leaning closer in hopes she'd tell him- even if she had to whisper what was wrong in his ear. "Tell me. You can trust me, my friend."

The prince of Altea continued to gently prod her for the answer he wanted, not taking no for an answer from her. Kagome puffed her cheeks out in a pout and finally turned to look at him. At the sight of her childish pout, Alfor laughed and poked her cheeks with both index fingers.

"Hahaha! You try to be intimidating, yet you're hardly scary. If anything, it's cute," he said, much to her ire. Kagome pouted even more and flicked him in the forehead, making him jolt back when he was shocked by a tiny bit of her energy.

"Stop making fun of me!" Kagome said then, shoving him away and standing up with her hands going straight to her hips. "Everyone else does it, don't tell me you're gonna do it too!"

Stunned by her electrified outburst, Alfor looked up at her with widened eyes. She had never acted in such a way to anyone- not that he had ever seen, that was. It surprised him to no end, and he slowly got up. Now that they were both on their feet, he towered over her with his height.

"Where has this come from?" he asked, his voice soft and his hands finding support on her thin, yet strong arms. There were people mocking her? Why was this the first time he learned of such actions? "Who would dare do such things to you?"

Kagome looked away, suddenly finding her feet to be the most interesting thing in the entire world. "It happens all the time," she admitted then. "I mean, just _look_ at me. I don't fit in."

Alfor rubbed her arms as he comforted her and urged her to keep speaking. "I see nothing wrong with you, Kagome."

"Ha…" She shook her head and tugged away from him. "You don't?" she asked, a disbelieving sneer pulling her face into an unfitting expression. "Look at my ears!" she disputed, reaching up and giving them a light tug. "My eyes! My lack of markings! It's all there and impossible to deny!" she snapped. "I don't fit in, and practically everyone makes it known."

"You've yet to show me that there's something wrong with the way you look," he said. His words stunned her into an abrupt silence. "Your differences make you who you are, beautiful and powerful. Find pride in them, as they are your strengths."

"Alfor-" Kagome shook her head and sighed. "I don't think I can," she said. "I just... I don't belong. Why am I even here?"

"You belong. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here." He said, letting one hand stray up. His fingers tucked under her chin and tilted her head up. "As for why you're here, no one can say but you. Your purpose is buried within you, guiding you and keeping you where you are needed."

The smile he looked her way with made her heart flutter, even as her vision blurred with the pent-up tears she had been burying down for what felt like an eternity. His thumb brushed away a few that slipped down her cheeks before he gently let her cheek rest in his palm.

He watched her fall apart, waiting for the moment she would slowly start to put herself back together again. With a warm smile, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss. A second later, he pulled her into his chest and began to gently pull his fingers through her long, onyx locks.

There were many more words he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't. Now wasn't the right time, but that didn't do anything to push those words away.

"_Stay just as you are, Kagome. I love everything that makes you so unique. I love you."_

* * *

"King Alfor!"

At hearing Coran call his name, Alfor turned and watched as the orange-haired Altean barreled into the room. The urgency in his voice caused a pit of worry to start to form in his chest. At the sight of Coran's perturbed expression, that worry began to manifest itself in his mind, as well.

"Something's happened to Lady Kagome!"

At once, he was on his feet, the celebration with his friends and companions forgot by him at the mention of Kagome. "What's happened?" he asked, already making his way to the door. Coran fell into step behind him, trying to make sense of the entire thing himself.

"To tell the truth, even I don't know," Coran said. "One moment, she's instructing a few of the adolescent Alteans in basic swordsmanship, the next she's on the ground with a pink glow surrounding her. No one can get her to wake."

"Where is she now?"

"She was moved to her chambers-"

Those were the only words he needed to hear before he was off. He strode down the halls with purpose. Anyone in his way stepped from it as to not hinder him any. Once he reached the closed doors, he opened them and immediately saw her in the state Coran had described. Laying on the large bed, she was encased in a soft pink glow. Medics of every kind surrounded her, but nothing seemed to be fixing her.

He remained out of the way, letting them observe her as he kept watch from the corner. Only when one of them approached her with a scalpel did he react, and it was to look away as they began to cut into the center of her chest, just under her breasts. He knew they would tread with the utmost care, but he still felt anxious knowing she'd was going to be cut.

The air in the room felt suffocating with pure power and untainted energy. It was nearly smothering. The source of it was soon found- a tiny pink stone.

It was pulled free from her body, and, at once, the glow faded into nothing. Seconds later, she began to stir. At once, Alfor was at her side, his knees hitting the floor as his hands enveloped her smaller one.

He watched, mesmerized, as the cut from the scalpel healed in seconds. When her eyes fluttered open at last, he commanded her attention to her with a gentle voice.

"Kagome, look my way," Alfor pleaded softly, and she soon turned her head to look at him. Bleary eyes were slow to focus, but when they did, he saw the smile that curved her lips up.

"You look so worried," she whispered, her voice soft. "Did something happen?"

He smiled and tightened his grip on her hand, only looking away when the jewel, now clean of her blood, was passed off to him to observe. At once, despite her weakened state, Kagome shot up into a half-sitting position, eyeing it with a gleam of sudden horror in her eyes.

"Get it away!" Kagome screamed, slapping it from Alfor's hand as hard as she could. It hit the ground with a loud clatter, rolling until it hit the wall several feet away from them. As soon as she was sitting up fully, she wrapped her arms around her midsection with a cry of pain. She slumped to her side and whimpered pitifully.

_The beige tentacle shot through her abdomen, freezing all of her movement as the color drained from her face. A bitter laugh rang in her ears as sharp nails raked down her chest, leaving deep cuts that wept crimson._

"_Looks like I'm the victorious one," Naraku hissed into her ear. His other hand held the complete Shikon no Tama. He let his attention go from the bleeding priestess in his grasp to the several bodies littering the clearing. He had won. Her pack was slaughtered. Just one remained, and he had special plans for her._

_The tentacle was yanked from her, and she fell forward. She landed on the bloodsoaked grass, her own blood pooling around her crumpled body._

_Naraku placed his foot on the hole, digging his heel in gleefully._

"_Ah!" The cry of pain that came from her brought a grin to his face._

_How fitting it was- to see her in a position so similar to the one Kikyo had been in some fifty years ago. Red eyes loomed down at her._

"_This will be fun," he said, applying more pressure as her cry turned into a scream. He looked at the jewel and then back to her._

Worry was etched onto Alfor's face as he stood up and placed his hands on Kagome's trembling shoulders. She was gasping for breath that kept evading her, and he tried to pull her from the shaking state she had fallen into.

She curled more into herself, crying louder than before. The jewel that had been removed from her body began to glow the same pink that had surrounded Kagome moments before at the same time that her cries gained volume. That same smothering power filled the air again.

Alfor gripped her arms tighter, worried and wanting to find a way to bring her pain to an end. He didn't know what to do- no one in the room did. The looming power weighed on his shoulders, and, finally, he snapped.

"Have that thing quarantined!" he demanded, and one of them finally moved to retrieve the jewel. Once it was collected and taken away, he noticed how she calmed down enough that her cries halted.

It was just them in the room then, and he slowly helped her up. He moved her with caution, afraid of having her crumple in pain again.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kagome was slow to respond, almost as if she was still completely of it. "... yes."

Taking her words as all the confirmation he required, Alfor pressed his forehead to hers with a sigh. "Don't worry me like that again, please. I couldn't think. I kept worrying I'd lose you."

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up at his proclamation. "You overreacted."

"No, I didn't," he said, looking into her eyes. His gaze was too strong for her to look away. "If I don't have you, I might as well be lost."

"... Alfor?" The surprise in her voice made him smile.

"I've loved you for far too long to just lose you."

Her cheeks burned brighter at those words. Had she heard him right? Had he just admitted to loving her? _Her,_ out of everyone he could possibly fall for?

Her silence didn't kill his determination. The little sparkle shining in her eyes encouraged him. He leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own.

The first kiss was gentle, soft and lasting for only a moment before he pulled back. He pressed their foreheads together again as he looked into her blue orbs.

He never wanted to lose her. He never wanted to be without her.

He couldn't keep his feelings buried down anymore, she needed to know how strongly he felt towards her. Nothing would take her from him.

* * *

C.R: Another new thing I've been working on. I've been wanting to post this for a while, so I finished it up and wah-lah.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
